1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical and electronic devices suitable for controlling electrical lighting or appliances.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of electronic and electrical timing and switching devices have been provided for pre-set control of electrical lights, applicances and machinery in home and industrial applications. For example, a timer-switcher, which is particularly useful for a homeowner, is operable to control the turn-on and turn-off times of indoor lighting to create the impression that a home is occupied when in fact it may not be, in order to discourage would-be burglars or vandals. However, such prior known electronic devices are not readily adaptable for compact and convenient mounting in standard electrical wall-switch boxes. Most currently available timer-switchers are relatively large electro-mechanical devices; the only known wall-switch-mountable electronic timer-switcher cannot be used with standard wall face plates.